Not Applicable
The invention relates to apparatus a method for painting a visually random pattern on a generally horizontal surface, such as a concrete driveway, walkway, garage floor or the like.
A variety of techniques have been used to create a textured appearance with paint, principally for the purpose of decorating interior walls. Of particular interest are those involving the use of two contrasting paint colors in which a base coat is applied and allowed to dry, following which a pattern is formed by painting over the base coat with a differently colored paint or other colorant that covers only portions of the surface. In some cases the second coat is applied only to portions of the surface. In others, the second coat is applied evenly and is then removed from portions of the surface.
The invention provides a design roller sleeve comprising a plurality of absorbent strips having an array of flaps extending laterally outward from each strip. The strips are preferably helically disposed about the axis of a paint roller. In a preferred embodiment, large flaps and small flaps are alternated along the length of a strip.
The invention provides a method of applying a visually random pattern to a relatively wide horizontal surface (e.g., a concrete driveway or patio). A preferred method comprises the steps of:1) Painting the surface with a conventional paint roller so as to cover the surface with a uniform base coat that is allowed to dry. 2) Loading a design roller sleeve with paint having a color different from that of the base coat. 3) Inserting the paint-laden design roller into a spatter-box and spinning it so as to remove excess paint from the roller. This box preferably comprises both a partially covered top and a bottom portion that is impermeable to the paint or other colorant material. 4) Applying the paint remaining in the paint-laden design roller sleeve to the surface by using a plurality of juxtaposed straight strokes having a preferred direction (e.g., pulling or pushing the roller from the outside edge of the driveway towards the middle).
One of the features of the invention is that it may provide a driveway design painting kit for sale to a homeowner. The kit comprises at least one or more design roller sleeves and a roller having one or more elongated handles packed in a box having a colorant-impermeable lower portion and having a top that is perforated or otherwise marked so that part of the top can be removed while the remainder of the top remains on the box to form a spatter-box for removing excess paint from the roller. The kit may also comprise a conventional paint roller tray, stencils for forming decorative patterns, paints, rags, etc.
Although it is believed that the foregoing recital of features and advantages may be of use to one who is skilled in the art and who wishes to learn how to practice the invention, it will be recognized that the foregoing recital is not intended to list all of the features and advantages, Moreover, it may be noted that various embodiments of the invention may provide various combinations of the hereinbefore recited features and advantages of the invention, and that less than all of the recited features and advantages may be provided by some embodiments.